


失格

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 雙弦狼 ｜一心狼（提及）在隻狼的世界裡有複數隻的弦一郎，輪流和不同玩家操作的狼對戰，在基本人設之上，每隻的個性都略有不同。因為沒能遵守他們跋扈的領頭，初號弦一郎訂下的王房鐵律，三號弦一郎遭到放逐，在破舊寺院邂逅了一隻正煩惱玩家手殘的失意狼，兩個人一起想辦法推主線。（4.12 加筆後記）
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	失格

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇打破第四道牆又掉智商的歡樂跳痛狗血文，閱讀時請放下腦袋以達最佳娛樂效果。

為了應付為數眾多的隻狼玩家們，眾弦一郎們自成了一個組織，輪班發配進入王房作戰的人力，是個有點類似工會的團體。這組織的階級制度之嚴明，相較之下，其他boss們根本就是同樂會：一心們頂多就是聚眾喝酒聊天講孫子們壞話；魚王們喜歡比賽跳水；羅伯特的老爹們倒像互助會，聚在一起抒發對從沒存在過的兒子的想望之情－－「醒醒吧，我們根本沒有兒子⋯⋯」聊著聊著就抱成一團哭了起來；破戒僧們基本上就是圍成一圈賞析網路上的耽美二創，一邊如重奏般發出呀哈哈的笑聲；而獅子猿⋯⋯這實在有礙觀瞻就不細說了。

話說回來，在這個工會一樣的存在中，初號弦一郎是發號施令的人，畢竟他最早出生，官方的宣傳幾乎都是他入鏡。不過教學關蘆葦地的動畫是二號弦一郎拍的，那個萌煞多少玩家的回眸至今還在各大網路平台瘋轉，對於這件事，自尊長在頭上的初號直到現在還是耿耿於懷。

他們的爺爺一心也有很多個，但是爺爺們之間的約束倒沒有那麼強烈。有的一心喜歡打雷，有的一心不太喜歡，而只要是弦一郎就要能在玩家補血時射箭。敢不在玩家補血時射箭的放水弦一郎就是失格boss，是會遭同儕唾棄歧視的小孬孬，必須鞭數十、驅之別院。有五、六人在遊戲發行後不久就因此被流放了，同樣心軟的三號弦一郎倒是還沒被踢出去－－念在他是元老級裡最順服的，領頭多容忍了他幾次。

一日，十七號前來匯報：「隊長，有一名玩家把赤鬼、雅孝和火牛都跳過去了。」

「肯定也會跳過佐瀨甚助，去準備上場了。」

一想到要面對職業玩家的凌虐，十七號顯得有躊躇，「⋯⋯我嗎？」

「猶豫了？你這樣還算是魂系列boss嗎？」

「隊長，我們算不算在魂系列這點－－」

「有人說是就是。」初號充滿威壓的靠近去，頭盔都撞上十七號的了，發出清脆的鏘！一聲。

「好。」

「要有身為boss的尊嚴。」初號把太刀舉到十七號胸前，「For the glory of Ashina!」

十七號立刻回禮，在場的所有人也是，坐的躺的吃牡丹餅的正在池邊釣魚的全都放下手邊事立正站好。不管是再怎麼離經叛道的弦一郎，只要聽到這句台詞也會畢恭畢敬的起身－－除了二號，二號正坐在角落裡打盹。他是唯一不甩領頭威嚴的人，要是被初號撞見了他這副德性，其他人恐怕又要被遷怒一番吧。

不到兩分鐘時間，換上巴流造型的十七號就回來了，搭拉著嘴角一聲不吭，看上去很鬱悶。

「被卡門邊打頭了是吧。」不曉得是哪個嘴薄的傢伙說了一句。

「閉嘴。」十七號咬牙切齒。

「一上來就衝門邊的狼都不是好東西。」

因為AI設計，就算看到一出場就衝門或者撒神紙嗑夜叉的暴發戶，明知會被慘虐他們也只能硬著頭皮奔上前去砍。

「他連佐瀨甚助的王房門也沒有進去過。」

「我之前遇過直接游進王房的。」向來很少開金口的二號說了一句。

「游進去？」

二號點了點頭。「游進去。」又強調一遍。

眾弦一郎們還在想像著一個忍者要怎麼在天空中游泳游進天守閣的王房，新工作很快就又進來了。

「有另一隻狼進了佐瀨甚助的王房了。」「厲害嗎？」「還可以吧，招式摸得挺快的。」

大約過了半小時，玩家就摸透了佐瀨甚助的攻擊，又試了幾回便把他打掉了。

初號決定叫上三號，再給他一次機會。三號因為兩週前對玩家放水，被禁戰了十多天，被點到時正端坐在榻榻米上。他起身，經過初號身邊時被摁住了肩膀，「這次不要再出差錯了。」警告意味濃厚。

可看到玩家一連努力了五回的認真模樣，他最後還是忍不住鬆了手。一回來他馬上被叫去小房間約談，初號危坐的身形後方正用大螢幕播放他過去所有違規的紀錄。

「這是你兩週前的錄影，這是上個月的，還有這個，是今天的錄影。你還有什麼要解釋的嗎？」

三號沈默的闔上眼，搖了搖頭。

「你走吧。」

於是三號弦一郎收拾了他少少的行囊，離開了他的同胞。

＊

半兵衛從沒想過這破敗角落也能看到葦名弦一郎。「沒想到您也會流落到這種地方啊。」

「別把我們混為一談了，我沒辦法像他們一樣殘酷。」

「是失格的弦一郎大人是吧？這地方再適合您不過了。您去屋頂上看過那位了嗎？」

「屋頂？」

「是啊，玩家下線的時候他都窩在屋頂上的。」

反正也無事可做，他就照著半兵衛的話爬上破廟看看情況。在這玩家看不見的屋頂上，一隻狼正坐在磚瓦上思考人生。稍微讀了一下他的數據：五百一十三號狼，第一天上線是七天前，進度還卡在⋯⋯連續登了七天還沒過赤鬼？嫩到不行啊。

三號清了清喉嚨，狼循聲望去看到身邊突然出現一隻弦一郎，嚇了一大跳，差點從屋頂上摔了下去。他躲到閣樓邊探出半顆頭盯著三號看了好一陣，察覺來人並無惡意後，才慢慢爬了出來。

兩人打過招呼後，三號說明了自己的來歷，並問他過得如何。

狼看向一旁，「昨天是我第五十次被赤鬼扔下懸崖。」

為了忍笑，三號把手放在嘴前假裝咳嗽。「被新手玩家操作都是這樣的。」

「我知道，只是⋯⋯」

「只是什麼？」

「隔壁的朋友⋯⋯五百一十二號的玩家，是前幾任的全佛珠競速世界紀錄保持人。」

這是要怎麼比啊。

三號摸了摸他的口袋，翻到了幾枚月隱糖。他完全沒印象這是打哪來的，不過既然都有了就送給有需要的人吧。

「謝謝你。」狼收下了那些糖，靦腆地和他道謝。

把這些事先放在快速選單裡的話，再手殘的玩家看到了也知道要用了吧？

隔天他來查看時，果然狼開心的告訴他，把月隱糖都耗光總算是過了那關，只不過被大白蛇咬了好幾口，玩家還傻的不知道轎子可以進去。

＊

也許是感覺自己總算做對了一件事，三號弦一郎留在了那間破寺裡，繼續幫五百一十三號狼和他的玩家推主線。

趁玩家下線後，兩人一起來到葦名城前的巨大廣場，一位老兄駕著馬衝出大門，高分貝大喊：「我的名字是⋯⋯鬼庭刑部雅孝！！！」

「雅孝。」三號出聲喚住那位還沈浸在自己帥氣登場的老兄。

「嗄？」聽到熟悉的聲音，雅孝低頭四下張望，「弦一郎！你怎麼在這裡！」

三號沒回答他的問題，而是說明了來意。

「要借場地練跳塔？行啊，不過就算他本人做得到，但要是玩家不想或者不會用這個skip也沒意義啊⋯⋯不如來跟我練習對打吧！」雅孝高舉他的長戟，興致高昂，可在場只有他的馬附和他。

一開始抓不準距離，狼一頭撞上了塔柱，只見他退開幾步，摀著嘴很痛的樣子。

「休息一下吧！」雅孝把手舉在嘴前對狼喊道。

可他不肯放棄，又持續試了好幾次。

「他跳過去了！」一見他成功，雅孝高興地拍著手，也不管是不是在為敵人的勝利鼓掌，回頭就對三號大喊：「這小雜種行啊，菜的是玩家！」

本來狼轉回身朝他們揮了揮手，一會被亂波眾射了幾下，就嚇得在屋簷上蹲伏著身子溜來溜去。見他恐怕會摔下來，三號跑到了城牆下，正巧如預料中的接住了他。狼從他手中跳了下來，頻頻向他鞠躬。

「在演空中之城嗎⋯⋯真浪漫。」雅孝大手拍拍馬鼻子說，被回噴了一聲鼻息。

三號和他商量，如果玩家想跳塔，就盡量別把塔打爛了，如果玩家想打也下輕手些。

「嗯⋯⋯我們是希望能給玩家最好的體驗，不過弦一郎大人都這麼說了，我就問大家能不能通融一下吧。」雅孝搔搔後腦勺，答應了下來。

後來，玩家選擇和鬼庭刑部雅孝正面決戰，雖然打得很險峻也順利的通關了。火牛關沒得商量，好在只有一條血，摸了好久也過了。三號繼續幫著問佐瀨甚助能不能給點放行，佐瀨甚助一臉嚴肅，嘴上直推說不行，實戰時倒也緩了不少手，就這樣，進度一路推到了天守閣，玩家很快就能和其他弦一郎打上幾場了。

＊

為表感謝，他們回到寺院後，狼掏出了禮物想答謝他，「不是什麼貴重的東西，不過這個⋯⋯」那是幾顆他後來在路上撿到的月隱糖，加上哞護糖和藥丸放在小布袋裡。

「留著吧。」三號把他的手推了回去。再怎麼說，需要打王又脆身的可不是自己。

狼似乎不太希望心意被退回，補上一句：「玩家也不太愛用所以⋯⋯」

「嗯⋯⋯是嗎，那這樣吧。」三號從他手上的布袋中挑了一枚月隱糖，咬了一口，「你來找我。」

「誒？」狼還愣著，他眼前的人就消失了，只聽得腳步聲快速離去。

畢竟是練過耳力，狼追著那聲音跑，追到往練習場的小徑時，他聽準腳步聲跳了上去，看不見的巨大身影被他擒抱住一併撲到了地上。

他出手想拍對方肩膀，可因為看不到，在那半空中瞎摸著。嗯？這是哪個部位，挺好摸的⋯⋯他一意識到自己摸上的是三號的唇，立刻就抽回了手。「不好意思。」

藥效也消失了，狼發現自己正坐在三號的一隻小腿上。

「換你了。」弦一郎掏出剛才被他咬了一口的月隱糖。

狼拿過那糖，起身退後幾步，消失在他的視野中。不愧是訓練有素的忍者，被拔去boss光環的三號壓根就遍尋不到他的蹤跡。見對手這樣毫無辦法，狼從背後躡步靠近，拍了一下他的背，馬上抽身逃開，沒想到三號一個反手就握住了他的腕。

「抓到你了！」由於看不到人，三號直接把他拽回來，結果這一跩，藥效正好退去，看上去活像他把人從虛空中跩進了自己懷裡。

狼從他懷裡仰起頭看他，而他回望時竟有股衝動要吻上去了，隨即撇頭、放開了人走離。剛才只是錯覺吧？要是真親上去了該有多尷尬。

這一切都看在半兵衛的眼裡。「在下不懂年輕人啊。」

＊

靠關說推主線的事情很快就傳到眾弦一郎們的耳裡。初號可是不爽到了極點，心胸狹隘的他可不能容忍被流放的同胞過得這麼愜意，幫作弊給小情夫闖關更是忍無可忍。

初號紆尊降貴來到這小破寺時，狼正好去刷錢和紙人了。他先是寒暄幾句，環顧了四周，而後對三號意有所指道：「聽說你們關係不錯。」

「還可以。」三號眨了一下眼，看向一旁。這是他每次想隱瞞什麼都會做的動作，以前被質問時很常出現。

堂堂一個封面等級的boss幫主角打怪，吃住還在一起，這樣叫做關係還可以？這麼有失顏面的事，難怪他不想承認了。初號也沒正面駁斥他，「給你個忠告吧，趁他還沒升多少級趕快推了。」他一手撫上了太刀的刀柄，似在琢磨著什麼。

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「現在就來個下馬威，把他暴揍一頓然後睡了，等到他變得比你強，想推都推不到。」

三號從來沒想過這麼偏激的求愛方式，一時間說不上話。

「你知道為什麼有人把全地圖的怪都換成葦名一心，卻沒有人想換成葦名弦一郎？」見他沒回應，初號又自顧自繼續說了，「因為我們做的一切都是在為爺爺們作嫁，我們根本就不重要，硬核玩家才不在乎我們這種中期boss。」

三號茫然了，「爺爺們是最終boss，本來就比我們強了，為什麼你一直糾結這件事。」當初他們公認的夢中情人七號狼和八十八號一心走在了一起，他懷疑初號直到現在還惦記著那份情傷。

「我只是要說，身為一個中期boss就要有中期boss的自覺。等那傢伙砍完破戒僧的三條命以後，他連看都不會看你一眼。」

「不會有這種事的。」他從沒思考過這個可能性。說是這麼說，心裡卻不踏實。

「隨你吧，我要回去忙了。」初號垂眼，狀似不甚在意，「因為龍咳的關係最近人類都窩在家裡打遊戲，多了不少新來的小狼。」連道別也沒說，徑直走了。

＊

狼回來的時候發現三號悶悶不樂坐在台階上。「又被佛雕師罵了嗎？」佛雕師老愛嫌他干擾作業，不是玩家就別一直纏著問升級哪個忍義手要什麼材料。

三號也不隱瞞，直說了老朋友來訪告誡他的事。

「我不會忘記你的。」狼半跪下來，與他視線持平，「也許會忘記王房裡的那一位吧，但絕對不會忘記你。」

一樣的衝動再度造訪，心想著那果然不是錯覺，他試探性的往前傾了身子，而狼沒有閃避，容他輕輕落下一吻。

他們分開後，狼垂下頭，不讓見表情。「⋯⋯紙人用完了，我得去刷一輪。」事實上他才刷滿一輪回來，紙人和錢都多到用不完。

「一起去吧。」三號作勢要起身，可狼做了個手勢，堅持要他留在原地。

「我自己去就行了。」說完狼掉頭往反方向跑走了。他不是走鬼佛去錢多的地圖而是直接勾去了城邑。等確定離開三號的視線後，他蹲伏下身，窩在草叢裡摀著臉試圖冷靜。

＊

初號是鐵了心要做一回棒打鴛鴦的惡棍的。三號竟然沒有因為他的挑撥離開小情人，兩人更沒有如他所希望的墮落成一對渣攻賤受，看這態勢反而更加成了卿卿我我的小愛侶，簡直不甘心到了極點。

上頭有令，所有人都不准去五百一十三號狼的天守閣王房，因為初號弦一郎要親手虐爛那隻小菜雞。眾弦一郎們根本不在意這區區一隻玩家角色，現在多得是要他們忙碌的對手。

唯有二號聽聞此事反問他：「你要去做什麼？」

「去給我們的老朋友一點教訓。你有意見嗎？」

此時二號剛結束一場終局的戰役，正靠牆坐在地上，懷中抱著黑色的不死斬。「我只是覺得你有時候太執著了。」他說這話時甚至沒抬頭看人，長髮蓋過了他的表情。

「我們不全都是嗎？不要講得好像只有你一個是清醒的。」

執著是寫在他們基因裡的碼，這是屬於他們的共業，一個人都別想逃掉。

二號卻幽幽的說了：「天生的性格是造物主給我們的枷鎖，能不能從中找到出口是我們被造物的課。」

「我根本不懂你在說什麼。」初號只知道一件事，他果然很討厭這個晚他一個序號出生的傢伙。

＊

從道場的鬼佛那抬眼，遠遠瞅見那個剪影，狼還以為是三號來找他了，一會發現是隻陌生的弦一郎，本來的雀躍消失換上困惑和警戒。他的辨識系統只跟他說了，這位是初號弦一郎。而他的直覺告訴他，這人不是什麼好東西。

「五百一十三號狼。」初號一見他，劈頭就問，「你和我們之中的三號在交往？」

見來人無禮，狼本來化開了的眉突然間又皺緊了。「我想是的。」

「你會給他吧？」

「給什麼？」

「你的身體。」

多不可理喻的一個人。「那也跟你無關吧。」

「你對他只是玩玩嗎？」初號根本不在乎實際上到底如何，能釣出個藉口讓他出手就夠了。

「請你離開。」

見對方遲遲不肯走人，狼退回鬼佛邊想要傳走，初號一個箭步上前扯住了他，然後把他的刀連同腰帶一併拽了下來，一甩手就扔得老遠。

完全沒來得及反應，狼就被他揪住領子，整個人摔在地上。初號跨坐上去，一邊膝蓋摁著他的雙腿防止他起身。

「你想幹什麼？」

沒有回答。初號扒開他的前襟，把裡衣往上拉到鎖骨的位置，使他脆弱的胸腹暴露在眼前。

狼明白了他的意圖，掙扎著想還手，卻被狠狠揍了兩拳，血從嘴角淌下，看得初號兩眼刷的換上了獸性的光彩。

「敢玩弄葦名弦一郎的感情，想必早已做好覺悟了吧。」

他早就該這樣做了。當初那個冰山型的七號狼，對他掏心掏肺的追求不屑一顧，可竟然自己爬上了爺爺的臥榻⋯⋯一想到那傢伙在自己面前的冷眼到了爺爺床上換成了主動敞開的雙腿，他就好想把那傢伙、好想把那傢伙－－

突然爆竹聲大肆作響，硬生生打斷了他的幻想。

「礙事！」一個不爽他使勁把狼左臂上的忍義手扯了下來摔去一旁。

兩個葦名的衛兵聽聞動靜上樓查看，初號回頭對他們惡狠狠吼道：「沒看到我在辦事嗎！」嚇得兩個衛兵又逃也似溜回原本的位置。

把干擾轟走以後，他回到狼身上，粗暴褪去衣物，草率的弄了前置作業便強行進入。

狼用右臂遮著雙眼，不肯看他也不肯讓他看自己。初號可不喜歡這樣，他拔開狼的右手，擰著臉轉向自己。

「看我啊，我可是長得跟你男朋友一樣呢，不喜歡嗎？」

「⋯⋯他比你優秀多了。」狼死命在那猛烈的動作中找尋空檔駁斥。

初號一巴掌摑在他臉上，「區區一隻小菜雞還真囂張啊。」然後伸手掐著他脖子。

即使如此，狼仍然用盡全力壓抑即將脫口的哀嚎。真可愛不是嗎？他理解為何三號鍾意這傢伙了，嘴上不服輸，明明能力不強卻又拼了命想反擊，欺負起來特別有意思。

過程中初號確保狼還殘著血，事後把他扔在離鬼佛幾步之遙，葫蘆和藥丸都丟去搆不到的位置，好拖延他受苦的時間，讓這件事沒那麼容易從他記憶中洗去。

＊

＊

整個晚上，五百一十三號狼都在和半兵衛磨刀。

三號弦一郎覺得無聊了，便去看看其他世界線的狼在做什麼。有的在敲鐘餵魚王、在水裡農鱗片、解道順的支線任務；有的在拿望遠鏡欣賞變若卿子的顏值、在幻廊泡溫泉開心拍風景照；有的正在練無傷通關，有的堅持不升級打王，有的一看就是在找bug穿圖；有的正被滿雞舍的雞追殺中，還有的不知怎一直想跳到npc的頭上。

但是沒有任何一隻能像五百一十三號一樣讓他感到安心，於是他決定回來，走小坡上的山徑來到半兵衛的練習場找人。可是狼遠遠看見他來了，立刻鑽到小祭壇後邊躲了起來，他本想繞去後邊一探究竟，被半兵衛以身阻擋。

「在下本來以為角色們跳脫了劇情都能好好相處。」半兵衛看他的眼神裡充滿鄙夷，「您跟那傢伙都是同一個模組和AI，要如何讓在下相信您跟他不一樣？」

「你在說什麼？」他毫無頭緒，又往前踏了一步。

「若您堅持靠近只能恕在下無禮了，」半兵衛把手放在了腰間的刀柄上，「論刀法在下肯定攀比不上，但被打倒後能夠馬上站起來－－」

「半兵衛。」小祭壇後方冒出一聲，打斷了半兵衛的話。

半兵衛按刀不動。

「那個不是他做的。別污衊他了。」那從後邊傳出的聲音，聽上去十分疲憊。

半兵衛深吐了口氣，而後收回正要拔刀的動作，回到原本的站姿。

「誰做了什麼？」

狼從小祭壇後緩緩走了出來，仍躲在半兵衛身後。

「可以告訴他嗎？」半兵衛向身後問。

他點了點頭。

半兵衛盡所能用最委婉的方式向三號說明了經過。「您跟他長得一模一樣，恐怕會讓他想起不好的回憶吧。」

三號沈默一陣消化了這件事，然後說：「明白了。我這就離開。」臨走前，他看向垂頭不語的狼，仔細地讀著他的臉。明明所有狼都是共用同樣的模組，他就是覺得其他隻身上看不到獨獨這一隻的影子，如果這短短幾秒的凝視就能把畫面烙印在他腦中就好了。

回到鬼佛所在處，佛雕師敲打手藝的聲響一如既往，彷彿他的損失絲毫不重要。他看了看破舊寺院，以後他估計不會再去任何一個破寺地圖逗留了，但仍希望能記得這裡的景象。他又回頭看向那小徑，期盼著半兵衛會突然跑來，告訴他狼臨時改變了主意。想當然爾沒有這般美事，他拖著沈重步伐往出口走去，被同儕趕走時也沒感到這般淒涼。

接下來要去哪呢？任何一個他們曾經一起走過的地圖恐怕都會觸景傷情吧，這麼一想，能前往的地方頓時少了許多。他看向懸崖底下飄著的飛雪，想到一起推地圖的回憶，突然悲從中來－－

「請留步。」狼從後方叫住了他。

他回過身，看向狼。

狼靠過去，墊起腳尖想吻他⋯⋯但是太矮了。他俯下身去，完整了那在空中懸了一半的吻。

而後，狼把額頭抵在他胸口前。「你能夠抱我嗎？」

不是正飄著雪嗎？他卻覺得臉上燙得要命。「可以嗎？」

「嗯。我覺得那樣說不定⋯⋯就能夠洗掉之前的記憶。」

燙得要燒起來了。

＊

山洞裡的暗道在劇情設定上是由皇子居室通過來，此時仍是封死的。若它是通的，要偷情不是很方便嗎？三號忍不住這樣想，雖說他和他的同胞們實際上也沒在所謂的皇子居室待過多長時間。

「這裡不會太冷？」感覺這陰暗處有些濕涼，他問。

「沒關係。」狼回答他。

鋪上了墊底的布後，他們面對面坐了下來，感覺有些過度隆重。

大概是緊張的緣故，狼竟用了彷彿是討論戰略的嚴肅語氣問道：「要從哪裡開始呢？」

「先脫衣服吧。」說出口了才發現自己也是一個樣。

狼就連寬衣的動作都過度隆重了，既慢又笨拙。在心裡嘲笑的同時，三號卻也解得慢極了，他說服自己這是因為他身上配件多，絕對不是手速慢。解開腰帶又把外衣脫去後，狼就停手了，似乎有些心裡的坎過不去。

三號湊了過去，但他一靠近，狼便下意識的出手擋著自己，似一頭受驚的幼獸。被同樣身形的男人又掐又揍的經歷使得他無法輕易放開，於是三號只好坐回原位，攤開雙手，等待。狼緩緩挪近身子，爬到了他腿上。

「要是這時候玩家上線怎麼辦？」想到這，三號問了句。

「他平常這時候都在睡覺。」

「你確定嗎？」

「嗯。」狼心不在焉隨口回了聲，手碰著他的頰，吻了他的嘴角。

緩慢而輕柔的前戲過後，濃烈而沈重的深吻引著他們進入重頭，三號本能的翻過身，把狼壓到身下，這次狼沒有驚駭，而是摟住了他的肩頸。

狹小的空間使得兩人的聲音在其間迴盪，分不清彼此。

＊

初號的糾纏並沒有這麼快落幕。為了確保三號知道他幹的好事，他還特意前來告知。他本以為狼肯定不會說出去，看三號一副知情還對他表露嫌惡的態勢，感到有些意外。

「反正我們是一樣的身份，你就當作我幫你做了你不敢做的事。」他可是一點罪惡感也沒有。

此時三號看他的眼神早已沒有了對領袖的尊敬。「我只是沒有你無恥。」

完全沒料到過去順從的三號會說出這種話。「⋯⋯怎麼，喪家之犬還會吠？」看來這流放之刑做得不夠到位啊。

「你才是沒資格進入王房的那一個。」

「區區一個AI也想站在人類的角度評斷我？」初號火大起來抽出了太刀，「有資格評斷我夠不夠格的只有宮崎英高本人而已！」

雖然明白領頭的戰鬥力在他之上，三號仍然義無反顧與他決鬥。對刀勉強還能撐一陣，可最後仍被初號持續施放的三連射打趴在地上。雖然初號個性很機車，但果然還是有實力囂張，在他們眾多同胞裡，即使是共享同樣的戰鬥AI卻也只有三五人能跟他持平。

「我會守在五百一十三號的天守閣王房的。」初號特意上前欣賞他的敗相，並撂下狂言，「想想看他每次被玩家帶去時會露出什麼樣的表情？放心吧，我會錄給你看的。」

被群體放逐，又保護不了情人，太失敗了。

他在鋪雪的廣場上躺了一下午才被從仙峰寺回來的狼發現。當下他一定很狼狽吧，看到狼慌忙拿出藥丸的焦急模樣，有個想法突然間冒了出來。

「你隔壁的朋友⋯⋯如果沒有他的玩家操作，也能做出一樣的打法嗎？」

＊

五百一十二號狼。只差了一個數字，卻是天差地別的神等級的忍者，所有技能點好點滿，所有武器升到最高級。他一現身在破廟前的小廣場，三號弦一郎就忍不住直盯著他的左手看。

在燒啊，他的忍義手在燃燒啊。

注意到了他的視線，那隻狼冷冷的說：「我剛跑完一輪修羅結局，請不用在意。」

向這位修羅狼解釋了來龍去脈後，只見他兩手抱胸，完全不在意手上的火焰會不會燒傷自己。

「哼，我對其他狼是生是死還是被操翻都沒興趣，不過誰要敢欺負我朋友我就去爆他菊。」

三號低頭附在狼耳邊低語：「你朋友講話很粗俗啊。」「肯定是被他的玩家帶壞了。」狼也低聲回他。然後回頭和朋友說：「手邊的神之飛雪用完了，我去刷錢幫你買一個。」

「不用啦，」修羅狼擺擺手，「我用裸刀就能尻死那個小婊子了。」

三號又一次低頭附在狼耳邊低語：「他講話真的很粗俗。」「噓。」狼比了噤聲手勢請他別說了。又回頭和朋友說：「那我們現在就傳去天守閣那裡吧。」

修羅狼皺起眉，「傳去？我才不要看載入畫面，我用跑的過去，你們慢慢來。」

跑去？從佛雕師的廟跑去天守閣？兩個人都還來不及反應，修羅狼已經一溜煙跑不見蹤影了。

＊

「哦？不用玩家上線就想來討虐了嗎？」聽到有人跳上望樓，初號愉快地看向來人，沒料到來者身帶火焰，一看就比他在等的人不好惹多了。「找了個破完結局的朋友就想嚇跑我嗎？就算你打贏我，我還是會在這裡守著五百一十三號的。」

修羅狼二話不說，直接繞過他衝到門和雕像卡出的中間位置。

這個舉動勾起了他諸多不悅的回憶：「不要一上場就衝門邊！」他被無法控制的暴怒吞噬，額上炸出青筋，高舉太刀向那可惡的敵人奔了過去。

想當然的，他沒能打中。

＊

連續五場被用裸刀一下一下砍完三條命，毫無反擊機會還要被各種花式言語羞辱實在太丟臉了。初號弦一郎向永真表示，他已經沒臉再踏進王房戰鬥了，說完就遁隱得無消無息。

「現在這間王房是沒有王的，等玩家上線時可不能鬧空城，還請您站上戰鬥位置。」永真來到寺院，請求三號上場頂替。

這樣更好。他好久沒有進王房了，這空間看起來既熟悉又陌生。

當玩家操縱著狼到來時，他看見狼盯著他看了一會，然後笑了。那是一個很淺的笑，只嘴角輕輕的上揚。對了，他還沒跟狼說他來頂替的事呢。

磨了幾場，玩家漸漸熟悉了他的攻擊，三連射被格擋下的時候，三號明白了一件事，不僅僅是狼本身變強了，在他身後的玩家也跟著他一起成長了。嗯，看來以後能少受不少苦了吧？

快進入最後一階的動畫時，狼倒下了。加油啊⋯⋯玩家遲遲沒按下重生鍵，他在一邊徘徊想著：別放棄啊，你看他還想努力呢。

好不容易，畫面變得暗紅時玩家終於回過神來，砍進了劇情動畫。本想著可以歇一會，可玩家或許是手感正佳，跳過了動畫。系統自動幫他換上了新的造型，這下不出新招也尷尬了，不過反正很好躲不是嗎？他跳了起來，叫上第一道雷，沒想到玩家操作著狼一把把雷打回了他身上。第一次反雷就成功？這傢伙⋯⋯看了攻略啊！

看了攻略的玩家就是不一樣，很快就打滿了他的耐力值，打出了紅點。狼跳上三號的膝蓋，與他對視，刀鋒碰在一起－－當然是沒這回事，畢竟所有動畫都是預先錄好的，擊殺動畫也是用新技術移植到玩家所在位置上。如果他沒記錯的話，這一幕應該是五號弦一郎和十四號狼一起入鏡的，那兩隻錄完這段就好上了，天天跑去開房間，簡直不要臉到極點。

不過論放閃三號是不會比輸同類的，趁玩家看劇情動畫的時候，他把狼攔腰抱了起來，在空中轉圈。

＊

「被弦一郎大人趕出來的弦一郎大人？」聽聞三號的來歷，九郎樂呵呵笑：「真好啊，狼，有人幫你一起完成任務一定很開心吧。」

狼只能漲紅著臉支支吾吾，很難對主人全盤托出。

他們一起去了幻廊。狼追著綠衣猴跑得氣喘吁吁，只見牠又哧溜鑽回本來的樹上，兩眼警戒的瞪著狼。嗖！樹上的綠衣猴發出一聲慘叫，左上血條又沒了四分一。狼往一旁瞥去，瞄見三號收回弓躲進牆後的影子。這樣也行？玩家大概以為綠衣猴不知怎麼自己摔死了吧。劇情動畫時他們擊了掌慶祝勝利，那總在冥想的僧侶難得睜開了眼睛瞪了他倆一眼。看來他們實在太吵了。

把變若卿子交代的米給了九郎後，「我多做了一份哦！」九郎多塞了一份牡丹餅給他，要他給三號也嚐嚐。於是他們倆坐在窗外的屋簷上，一邊嗑牡丹餅，三號一邊指著下方，說水底下有隻無首，要不要去試試？狼馬上猛烈搖頭。

後來他們又去了幾次幻廊，除了僧侶外空無一人又景色優美的地圖，大概是整個遊戲裡幽會的首選吧！那個流著水的大廳被他們當成了戲水堂，本來為了避免弄濕而把衣服脫了放去一邊，察覺到視線後回頭望去，這才看見估計是來找朋友聊天的變若卿子站在門口，雙眼圓睜著嚇呆了。此刻兩個成年人管他是武士還忍者呢都亂了手腳衝去抓衣服遮著，少女顫抖著把臉埋進雙掌中猛烈搖頭，高聲尖叫著堅稱她什麼都沒看到，那幻廊僧侶更是衝了進來，對他倆狂使仙鋒寺拳法大全，一副恨不得把破壞寧靜的兩人都物理超度的架勢，他倆一邊穿上衣服一邊逃回傳送點溜了。

＊

隔了兩天，意外之客前來拜訪。二號弦一郎找來他倆的小破廟。據說初號弦一郎無顏見江東父老，隱去源之宮的地圖死活不肯回來。「現在是我在帶頭。因為很麻煩，把之前被趕出去的人都叫回來幫忙了。」二號問他：「你要回來嗎？」

三號有些意外大家會推舉他當領袖，畢竟二號除了戰鬥特別強外，本人是出了名的沒有幹勁。可不知為何，總覺得他會是個好領袖吧。被問要不要回去，三號轉過頭望屋頂上看了狼一眼，「我還有些事要做，等這邊的事完成了之後再回去。」

「這樣啊。」二號看了一眼他望著的方向，馬上就懂了，「也好。我會盡可能遵守那位留下的規矩，畢竟他設那些是為了維持遊戲的品質和名聲，只是做法過火了。」他頓了一下，才又決定繼續說下去：「某方面而言，他才是最符合人設的傢伙，你我都是失格的角色。」語畢，向三號微微頷首，「保重了。有需要就說一聲。」

見他遠去的背影，三號突然想起一件事：大家都知道他戰鬥力之高，可從來沒人曉得他在他們之中的排名，因為二號從不肯對同儕亮刀。現在想想，或許他實力本就在領頭之上吧。

三號爬上了屋頂，狼正坐在他們第一次見面的那個位置。

「剛才是誰？」狼問他。

「新的領頭。問我要不要回去。」

「你要回去嗎？」一絲失落閃過。

「不了，我要留下來陪你。」

聽聞他的回答，狼安心下來把額頭蹭上他的肩膀，他知道狼做出這個動作時是在暗示什麼。要是這時系統也能自動幫他脫一半衣服多好。五號當初一件件扒著拍動畫時，是怎麼扒得那麼俐落的？肯定是剪接過了吧。

他倆抱著在屋頂上獅子王式的滾了一圈，正要開始著手精彩的部分時，佛雕師把鎚子扔到撞去天花板上，發出匡！的一聲。「吵死了！」鎚子又掉回地上，磅！的一聲。「要幹砲去竹林裡幹去！這裡可是寺院！」

他們兩個停下動作，相視而笑，攀下屋頂，還真如佛雕師所說跑進竹林裡去了。

這一切又都看在半兵衛的眼裡。「在下果然不懂年輕人啊。」

＊

耳聞自己的事蹟帶來的效果後，修羅狼面無表情地說了一句：「Bloody hell yes.」那八成又是他的玩家傳染給他的口癖。

三個人圍坐在鬼佛附近，狼攤開地圖研究，「下一個要打什麼呢？」

「獅子猿？」修羅狼回答他，「不死斬、夜叉戮、葦名流劍法、遏恐粉、神之飛雪都帶上，很快就能打掉了，不會很難的。」

「獅子猿啊⋯⋯」只見狼臉越沉越低。

看來前方還有很長的路要走呢。  
  


-fin

（4.12 加筆）

千零九號狼循著網路上的資訊，穿越源之宮密道找到了罈中貴人的鬼佛。那是個風景優美而清淨的角落，地上的綠葉中還點綴著白色小花。他沒料到除了罈中貴人還有另一人坐在那邊上的崖，正望向碧藍的湖面，那寫滿風霜的背影看上去有些熟悉。

是哪位npc的支線嗎？「維基上沒寫這裡有另一個npc啊。」他又拿起那抄在經書上的攻略確認了一會，毫無線索，他靠了過去這才發現那人手中拿著一把赤紅的大弓。「弦一郎大人？」他出聲叫了那人。

那人聞聲，頭也沒回：「別打擾我。」

很不幸的，這隻弦一郎選擇棲身的這份地圖主人，千零九號狼是科學家性格，凡是他不懂的事情一定要打破沙鍋問到底。「為什麼在這裡，系統改版過了嗎，這是新的支線劇情？」

「我說了別打擾我。」又一次頭沒回的說了一遍，這次聽起來有些不耐煩了。

罈中貴人聽見他倆對話，趕緊從裡邊伸出一隻手招呼千零九號狼過去。「別煩他呀，那位可是初號弦一郎大人，脾氣暴躁出名的。」

「誒，初號嗎？怎麼在這裡。」

「你若是有寶鯉之鱗，我可以賣你一些情報⋯⋯」

重視情報甚於一切的千零九號狼很乾脆的交出了身上所有的鱗片。於是貴人把自己知道的一五一十的告訴了他，然後補上一句：「小心點啊，要是惹他不高興了，可是會把你摁在地上磨擦的。」自從初號來了仙鄉以後，小怪們可是飽受欺凌呢。

也許是激動時講的大聲了點，只見初號不悅的說了一聲：「你們兩個很吵啊。」

可千零九號狼竟然回嘴他：「你才是佔了不屬於你的角落還想管別人才不對吧。」

這下初號半撇過頭瞪他，「找死嗎？」

既然他有了反應，千零九號狼也就繼續他的說教，「管你是初號還是幾百萬號，仗著自己有力量就欺負人都不覺得羞恥嗎？」

初號從坐著的崖邊站起，轉過身面對兩人，以極緩慢的速度把刀從鞘中抽了出來。

「喔喔⋯⋯」罈中貴人見苗頭不對，縮回了他的甕中去了。

通常角色們，包括他的同胞，看到初號這抽刀的模樣都嚇得動彈不得了，更別說有什麼反應。

他本來期待這不知好歹的狼也能乖乖閉上嘴哪邊來回哪邊去，讓他繼續沈浸在自怨自艾的情緒裡。

又一次很不幸的，千零九號狼完全不吃這套，他的學者性格使他極不容易受到心理戰術的影響。再說了，他可是把所有地圖上的資源都搜刮過一遍，身懷三條血量，腦中記牢所有打王策略，弦一郎的所有招式他在進王房前就倒背如流了。對他來說，只要有人不對，就應該要被指正，是小怪也好，是boss也好，沒有人有當巨嬰的特權。

「你等著被我扔去餵魚王吧。」初號對他威脅道，壓抑的情緒都不見了，一副要把受的委屈都爆發在對手身上的兇狠態度。

「要餵就拿自己去餵。」千零九號狼十分冷靜，在忍義手換上了斧頭，看來要走速攻打法。

在這僻靜的小角落，雷電大作，金屬碰撞聲四起。

一會，兩造同時力竭倒下。

「這次就當平手吧。」千零九號狼表示。

「明明是我贏了。」初號可不服，要不是他最後貪刀才不會落得平手的結果。

「你不是也躺著嗎？」

「哼。去坐鬼佛再打一場啊。」

「不要，這是在浪費我時間，等我把地圖探索完再說了。」千零九號狼爬起身拍了拍身上的泥土。「貴人說你來這裡是因為失戀了？」

初號無奈闔上眼，「看來他對我有很深的誤會。」他沒向仙鄉的小怪們說過原因，看來淤加美族的腐女們又在隨意腦補造謠了。

「下次我贏了你就跟我說事情的真相吧。」

「你打不贏的。」

「打不打得贏之後就知道了。」

「我說了，你辦不到的。」

「可以的。」

「辦不到。」

「可以。」

直到千零九號狼從鬼佛傳走前，他倆的辯駁都還未停休。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫完我發現還有個路線可以走，要是狼沒出聲叫住三號，最後被初號弦虐出斯德哥爾摩症淪為他的玩具，而事後得知的三號無限自責，像這樣的bad end走向也挺讚的，不過這實在太刀了＋我腦細胞死光了實在寫不了了，請看官們自行腦補一下了～


End file.
